My Shattered Heart
by rrmp
Summary: SONG-FIC kind of. okay so i know this has been done oodles of times but i just couldn't resist. It is yet another Dimitri left Rose for Tasha and like everyone else i promise that it is different. Please read, it is very good, full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so i hope you all like it, i just had some spare time and was listening to music and when i heard this song i got inspired so here it is, the completely over-done Dimitri left Rose for Tasha. I highly recommend listening to the song as you read because it means so much more if you hear it instead of read it. The song is "you lost me" by Christina Aguilera. Oh and since Dimitri took Tasha's offer for some reason Mason stayed alive, not really sure of the reason but he did.

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it, he left, he actually left. He never even told me goodbye, all I got was a typed letter under my door formally saying that Dimitri was no longer going to be my mentor. The only way I knew that it was from him and not Alberta was that it said dear Roza.<p>

It had been a month since we left the ski lodge and Lissa, Eddie, and Mason took turns coming to my room and trying to comfort me. I told all of them about me and Dimtri after he left so that they would know why I was so distraught. Mason finally understood why I couldn't be with him and we seemed even closer because of it, he was now the best friend I had next to Lissa. And of course once I told Lissa she told Christian, so now he knew too, and he was also an important part of my healing process due to the fact that he was where I put all of my anger, verbally anyway, and he knew not to take it personally, plus he could give it as good as he could take it. But they weren't the only ones who knew about mine and Dimitri's relationship. The incredibly annoying Adrian Ivashkov knew about it as well, and he followed us back from the ski lodge for some unknown reason, but once you got past all of the drinking and smoking and snarky comments he was a pretty decent guy and never failed to get me to laugh, even when I was on the verge of tears.

I had been going to my classes, and that was it, I woke up, kicked the shit out of a punching bag in the gym, went to class and then went back to my room. I couldn't even run laps because my mind would always go to Dimitri. But it had been a month, and even though I was no where near getting over Dimitri I was getting better at my mask that I now almost always kept firmly in place saying that I was still the same Rose only better. But it was just that, a mask, because inside I was dying, my heart had shattered into a million pieces and the only one who could fix it was the one who broke it and I knew that was never going to happen.

It was just nearing curfew when I heard a knock at the door. I got up off of my bed and slowly walked over to the door. I opened it and saw Lissa's smiling face, I couldn't help but smile back.  
>"There it is!" she came in the room and I turned to look at her.<br>"There what is?" she looked at me like I was an idiot  
>"That smile! The one that makes every man on the planet want you even before you talk."<br>"Especially before you talk." Christian said walking in behind Lissa through the still open door. I groaned  
>"Lissa, couldn't you leave the dog at home this time?"<br>"No, he wanted to come." she told me.  
>"Just make sure you keep him on a short leash, I don't want him peeing on the carpet." Christian shot me a death glare and I smiled again. Only when my friends were here was I able to somewhat forget about Dimitri, but it was all of the other hours of the day and night that I just couldn't help but think about him.<br>"You know I always do." she said with a smirk.  
>"We're going out tomorrow Rose" Lissa looked at me trying to see my reaction.<br>"Well I hope you guys have fun, I'll be fine." I told her.  
>"You're right you will be fine, because you're coming with us." I groaned as I looked at her to see if she was serious.<br>"Yes I'm serious Rose" it almost seemed like she read my thoughts but I knew she didn't because the bond only went one way. I groaned again and went and sat on my bed.

"It's this really cool karaoke bar that just opened up a couple of miles from here, I already got permission from Kirova for you, me, Christain, Eddie, Mason, and Adrian to go, so you're going, no ifs ands or buts about it, oh yeah, and you're going to sing, we all are." she looked to Christian and he smiled but when she looked away he pretended to shoot himself. I laughed and felt better that I wasn't the only one going against my will. Like I said Lissa kept him on a tight leash, and me too I guess.  
>"Okay fine, I'll go, on one condition, Christian has to sing single ladies." I smirked.<br>"Done, Lissa jumped up from the bed and we shook on it, then she gave me a hug. Over her shoulder I stuck my tongue out at Christian and he did the same.  
>"I'm so glad your coming Rose. You really need to get out if this dorm." they both walked out of my room and back to the moroi dorms and it was after curfew, but if they ran into anyone I had no doubt Lissa would just compel them, that he'd been the routine since I had gone on my downward spiral due to the Russian.<p>

I went to bed soon after and couldn't help but dream about Him. I had vowed not to call him by his name because I thought it gave him more respect than he deserved.

I woke up the next morning and did my regular routine, but since it was Saturday, and we were going to the bar, after my shower I went over to Lissa's dorm. I made sure my mask was firmly in place before i opened the door. Everyone was already there when I got there, even the guardians that were going to go with us, and the looks I got were priceless.

I was wearing a short Jean miniskirt, a lacey red tank-top and black stilettos.  
>"Where do you hide your stake in that out fit Rose?" Mason asked me, and he was the only guy there not giving me googly eyes.<br>"Wouldn't you like to know." I walked over to him and he put his arm around my shoulders and Eddie did the same on the other side.  
>"Well are we ready to go or not?" I asked, and the guardians seemed to snap out of there daze and started to head for the door.<p>

We got there in under half an hour and were seated at a table ordering food. There were people up already singing Karaoke and none of them were as good as I was going to be, of that I knew. Adrian was the first brave soul out of our group to go, although I don't think it was bravery, as much as him just being drunk. He sang I'm yours by Jason Maraz the whole time looking at this poor girl in the front row who looked like she was about to faint.

I was looking around and when I looked in the back corner my heart sunk down to my toes. The Russian was sitting in the back corner with Tasha. I really didn't have anything against Tasha, she just offered him the job, but He accepted it. I wanted to run out of the bar, hell I wanted to run the whole way to the academy, I just wanted to get as far away from him as possible. But before I could move Lissa was pushing me on stage. I could tell she hadn't notice Him yet, or else she wouldn't have made me go up there, but I was too shocked to do anything but get on stage.

I walked over to the DJ making a split second decision to change my song, originally I was going to do girls just wanna have fun, but right now I wanted to do anything but have fun. Instead I told him to play "you lost me" by Christina Aguilera.

I walked up to the microphone and Dimitri still hadn't noticed me yet, but he was going to. The music started and I swayed back and forth, I belted the first few notes, and was pleasantly surprised to hear that my voice had that same raspy tone that Christina Aguilera had that made you wonder how such big notes could come out of such a small girl. Dimitri's head immediately snapped around and or eyes locked, but I continued to sing meaning every word of it. **(Turn on the song now! its awesome!)**

I am done, smoking gun  
>We've lost it all, the love is gone<br>She has won, now it's no fun  
>We've lost it all, the love is gone<p>

And we had magic, and this is tragic  
>You couldn't keep your hands to yourself<p>

I feel like our world's been infected  
>And somehow you left me neglected<br>We've found our lives been changed  
>Babe, you lost me<p>

And we tried, oh, how we cried  
>We lost ourselves, the love has died<br>And though we tried you can't deny  
>We're left as shells, we lost the fight<p>

And we had magic, and this is tragic  
>You couldn't keep your hands to yourself, oh<p>

I feel like our world's been infected  
>And somehow you left me neglected<br>We've found our lives been changed  
>Babe, you lost me<p>

Now I know you're sorry and we were sweet  
>But you chose lust when you deceived me<br>And you'll regret it, but it's too late  
>How can I ever trust you again?<p>

I feel like our world's been infected  
>And somehow you left me neglected<br>We've found our lives been changed, yeah  
>Babe, you lost me<p>

I finished the song and then ran off of the stage, I grabbed my bag from the table and ran out the front doors, tears threatening to escape. I could feel Lissa's shock through the bond and then I felt it increase tenfold when she saw the Russian follow me outside. I cursed silently to myself and them I turned around to face him.

"Rose" that's all he said and that all it took, all of the walls that I had spent the last month putting up came crashing down. I could feel my already broken heart being thrown on the ground and grinded under the heel of the Russians shoes.  
>"What! What could you possibly want Dimitri?" I cried. "Did you come here to break my hear again, because let me tell you, that's not possible, it's shattered into so may pieces that there is no way you can hurt me any more then you already did." Complete shock came over his features before he put his guardian mask up.<br>"NO!" I screamed "Don't you dare do that to me, you aren't allowed to put your guardian mask on, maybe around everyone else but not around me, you owe me that much." I took a step towards him with each word i spoke. I saw shock again but this time he didn't try to hide it. Lissa came out of the bar and I looked at her  
>"Go back inside Lissa, I don't want you to have to see this."<br>"I just have to say one thing" she looked at me for permission and I just looked down at the ground. I thought she was going to tell me that this was stupid and that I should just go back inside and forget about it but when she was a couple feet away from us she turned to Dimitri.  
>"If I were you I would be very careful, because while you were out there doing God knows what with Tasha I was here, with Rose, picking up the pieces and trying to put back together the amazing girl that you broke, you, and you alone. And if she comes back with so much as one tear in her eyes because of you, you will wish you were never born." I had never heard Lissa talk like that before, it scared me, and it wasn't even directed at me. She looked at me and I gave her a small smile before she turned around and walked back into the restaurant. Then I turned back to Dimitri.<br>"What are you doing here?"I asked, my tone ice cold. He flinched a little when I said it but other than that had no reaction.  
>"Tasha wanted to come here, she said it had good food." he said, his voice small.<br>"Not here!" I yelled motioning with my hand to where wee were standing. "I mean only miles from the academy, what are you doing so close, the only reason I was able to survive the last month was because I thought that you were in an entire different state! But no, you just have to rub it in my face, the fact that you would rather have a family then be with me! What about my family Dimitri? Why don't I get to be happy!" he looked at me like I was his student and he was disappointed in me.  
>"YOU THINK I'M HAPPY!" He yelled. "Are you really that thick headed, Rose, leaving you was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my entire life, it broke my heart as much or more then it did yours. But I couldn't just come running back after what I did to you. I had to live with the mistake that I made, even if it was the worst mistake of my life, and all I wanted to do was run back into your arms. I couldn't stand to be away from you, and that's why I'm here, because even if I couldn't be with you I had to be near you! I had to know that you were safe." I could see tears in his eyes and the looked the same as the ones that were in mine.<br>"You're wrong" I said shaking my head "you could have come back, I would have taken you back with open arms and forgiven you with all my heart but instead you put me through a month of hell, and now, now I'm not sure I can forgive you Dimitri, you're going to have to live with another mistake. You should have known me better, but I guess we just weren't meant to be."  
>"Now you're wrong." he turned and walked away and the tears that I was holding back came falling down and when he was half way between me and the door I was able to choke out his name. He looked back at me and when I didn't do anything he turned the whole way around looking for an explanation. Instead I just ran towards him and jumped into his open arms. I looked into his eyes and saw relief wash over him, and then it was covered by overwhelming love. I crashed my lips against his and he did the same. I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist and he pushed my back up against the building.<p>

The kiss was even better then the one the night of the lust charm, because it was all real, and all us. Our emotions were heightened but it wasn't do to a charm. I ran my hands through his hair and pulled his head closer. I just couldn't be close enough to him, I hadn't seen him in over a month and I was afraid that he would be taken away from me again. I heard the doors open and there was a gasp and then the door shut. I broke the kiss and looked over but whoever it was was gone. I looked back at Dimitri and he looked so happy he was just glowing, and no one could miss the love and affection in his eyes, and with that single look my shattered heart became whole again.

* * *

><p>SOOOOOOO! What do you think! Let me know, write reviews please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so i was going to stop it after the last chapter but i got a couple of reviews and messages telling me to keep going so HERE IT IS!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I walked back inside the bar, Dimitri right behind me and as soon as Lissa saw me I heard through the bond _Oh __my__ God__ Rose __what __did__ you __do?__Are __you __okay?__Do__ you __need__ me __to __kick __his__ ass?__Do__ I __need__ to __kick __your __ass?_I just shook my head and smiled and sat down next to her. I saw Dimitri walk over to Tasha and I sat there watching, really looking forward to what this conversation was going to bring. Lissa saw where I was looking and then looked back at me, she kept her gaze shifting between me and Dimitri still trying to see what was going on. She and I both saw Tasha's expression at the same time, at one point it was all smiles and laughs and then it grew serious, and disappointed.

I couldn't really hear what they were saying and I'm kind of glad because it was fun to ad lib. I saw a couple of words come off her lips that I had memorized what they looked like, like hoar and bitch, the basics. She looked over at me and when she saw me watching she got up so fast that her chair flew back and hit the back wall. She started walking over to me when she got there she started yelling. I immediately cut her off  
>"Lets go outside, we don't want to start a scene." It was amazing that I was being the sensible one, but I didn't want my friends to find out about Dimitri from her, I wanted them to know it from me. Christian looked at his aunt puzzled, wondering why she was so mad, and when he caught my eyes recognition crossed his features. I got up to head outside and Dimitri started to get up too but I shook my head at him and he sat back down.<p>

I walked out the doors and out into the cool night air.  
>"You little bitch, I've only had him for a month, and here you are taking him away from me." I was shocked at how she was talking about Dimitri.<br>"Dimitri isn't some dog that I can take away from you, he makes his own decisions, and he chose me, so you might as well get over it. And the way Dimitri said it, it was your idea to come to this restaurant, so don't blame me that things didn't go according to your master plan, this is your fault. So I suggest you just move on before one of us gets hurt, and I can guarantee it won't be me." I was really not in the mood to play her games.  
>"Are you threatening me? I'm a royal, and a Moroi." She said shocked.<br>"I'm not threatening you, I'm giving you an ultimatum, leave, or get your ass kicked, and I don't give a shit that you are a royal Moroi because according to everyone else, the ozera name is ruined, and tarnished, and I would be doing the world a favor if I took you out of it, the only thing that is stopping me is that you are Christians aunt, and for some convoluted reason Dimitri thinks you are a good person. So just don't mess with me today Tasha, I'm really not in the mood."

She was just standing there speechless, I knew that I probably went a little too far, but I really didn't care. I saw Christian walk out of the bar and I thanked whatever God was up there that he didn't come out seconds earlier, and actually his timing was perfect, because at that instant Tasha lit me on fire. Not the kind of fire that is just meant to scare you, the one that actually burned your skin.

"AUNT TASHA!" Christian yelled instantly putting out the flames that his aunt had so recently created. She whipped around and looked horrified that Christian was there.  
>"You should hear what she said, you, you would have done the same thing, Christian I'm so sorry." He just looked at her shock written all over his face.<br>"No Aunt Tasha, I wouldn't have done the same thing, because Rose is a friend, and everyone even remotely close to her knows that she runs her mouth without even thinking and not to take anything personally, but you are so caught up in trying to prove that you are better than her that you are just making yourself seem more and more like a little teenage brat. I thought you were supposed to be mature, and well rounded, isn't that how you raised me." I held back my comment about how she didn't do a good job, because he was fighting for me so instead I just stood back and watched.

Tasha stood there looking at Christian  
>"Yes, that is what I taught you, but Christian, you weren't HERE!" she sounded desperate right now and I kind of felt bad for her.<br>"No Aunt Tasha, I don't want to hear it." Christian brushed past her and came over to me.  
>"Rose, are you okay, we can have Lissa heal you." He grabbed my arms and was looking over my body seeing if I had any burns.<br>"No Christian I'm fine, but your aunt is right, I said terrible things to her, I deserved it." He looked at me shocked.  
>"Rose, no one deserves that, no matter what you said." I looked at him and I saw how much he actually cared for me, not in a romantic way, the only one he saw that way was Lissa, but he did look at me with a kind of brotherly affection. I took him and brought him into a big hug, and at first he was surprised and then he hugged me back.<br>"Go back inside, I can handle this."

He nodded and walked back inside the bar. I started to follow him but I looked back towards Tasha to see if she was okay. When I saw her face was one mixed with horror, and anger, and shock.  
>"Tasha?" I asked.<br>"It's ruined, my life is ruined, the only two guys I ever loved hate me, and it's all because of YOU!" I started backing up, buying time, deciding that I had to chose my words very carefully to make sure I didn't get in trouble again.  
>"Tasha, they still love you, both of them, more then you know, you're just too blinded by jealousy to see it. Tasha they would do anything for you, you just have to give them time and in a couple of days they will both be back to looking at you like a loving aunt and an old time friend."<p>

"But I don't want him to look at me like a friend, I want more than that!"  
>"But Tasha, you will never get that, and if you don't accept that you could lose him forever, hell you could lose both of them forever, and I know that you don't want that." I was slowly walking towards her and my hands were on her shoulders by the time I was done.<br>"You know nothing about me or about what I want!" she turned away and walked to the parking lot and got into her car. I just stood outside staring after her retreating car until I could no longer see it. I knew in my gut that this wasn't over yet.

I walked back into the bar and instead of sitting over by my friends I walked over to Dimitri. I scooted into the booth that he was sitting in and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Did you drive here with Tasha?" I asked and he nodded. "Well I guess you're coming home with me then." I felt him smile and I smiled too. I looked up at him "Hey, you never sang me a song, I sang you a song, but you have been sitting in this back corner the whole time." I smirked at him and he smiled back. "I know exactly what to sing." I was pleasantly surprised that he was going to do it, I was actually just joking.

The singer that was up there ended and Dimitri walked up on stage. I went back and sat with my friends and Lissa opened her mouth to bombard me with questions but I didn't have time.  
>"Yes we are back together, yes he regrets his decision, Yes Tasha is pissed" I said that part with a smile "and she drove home without him so he is coming home with us, yes we are going to take it slow, and no my heart is not going to get broken again, and I am so thankful that all of you guys where there for me but he has done in one day what you guys couldn't do in a month, and now he's going to sing a song, so be quiet." I said it all in a rush and was done by the time Dimitri got up to the mike. I recognized the song as soon as it came on. It was "Hero" be Enrique Iglesias. He started singing and his voice was beautiful, there was a little trace of a Russian accent and it made it that much more sexy.<p>

Let me be your hero

Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?  
>Would you run, and never look back?<br>Would you cry, if you saw me crying?  
>And would you save my soul, tonight?<p>

Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?  
>Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this<br>Now would you die, for the one you love?  
>Hold me in your arms, tonight<p>

I can be your hero, baby  
>I can kiss away the pain<br>I will stand by you forever  
>You can take my breath away<p>

Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?  
>Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?<br>Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
>I don't care you're here, tonight<p>

I can be your hero, baby  
>I can kiss away the pain<br>I will stand by you forever  
>You can take my breath away<p>

Oh, I just wanna hold you  
>I just wanna hold you, oh yeah<br>Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
>Well I don't care you're here, tonight<p>

I can be your hero, baby  
>I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah<br>I will stand by you forever  
>You can take my breath away<p>

I can be your hero, I can kiss away the pain  
>(I can be your hero, baby)<br>And I will stand by you, forever  
>You can take my breath away<br>You can take my breath away  
>An' I can be your hero<p>

The whole bar was cheering by the end, and the entire song he never took his eyes off of me. I had butterflies in my stomach and when he got down off the stage I walked up to him and gave him a kiss.  
>"Let's leave" I said with a smile and he smiled back. I walked over to the guardians and asked for the keys to one of the vans. They said the only way that I could go is if I had a trained guardian with me and took two Moroi. I pointed to Dimitri and although that wasn't what he meant he had to acknowledge that I found his loophole. And then I said that I would take Adrian and Mason, because Adrian was too drunk to remember anything and Mason looked bored to death sitting at the table. Before we left I walked over to Christian<br>"Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean that you get out of having to sing Single Ladies, Lissa will video tape it for me."

Lissa smiled at me and we walked out of the door. It took me and Mason to get Adrian in the car and I sat up front with Dimitri and he held my hand on the center counsel. We got to the academy in record time and We were all getting out of the car when Mason came over to me.  
>"Rose are you sure this is right, I don't want you to do something you will regret later." I looked at him and saw the concern in his eyes, and behind that I saw the anger for Dimitri.<br>"Mason, I know what I'm doing, and I know you just don't want to have to nurse me back from a broken heart again" he started to interrupt but I continued "and I'm going to tell you what I told Lissa, he had fixed my broken heart faster in one day then you guys have in an entire month, I at least have to try." He nodded and then helped Adrian out of the car and back to his dorm.

"We're finally alone. I haven't been alone with you in an entire moth." When I said that I saw his eyes turn sad but they quickly were replaced with joy as he realized that we were in fact alone. We walked up to my room hand in hand, and when we got in there I didn't think I could hold it back anymore. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him like I did when we were at the bar. I shut the door with my foot and he led me over to my bed and threw me down.

He was looking down on me and I saw the hunger in his eyes. I pulled him by his shirt so that he was on top of me and then I took it off. He took mine off next but then he stopped, just looking into my eyes.  
>"Rose, you're still only seventeen."<br>"You really know how to ruin the mood don't you?" I questioned sitting up on my elbows.  
>"I'm serious." He said and I could see the hunger and passion being replaced by love and concern.<br>"I don't care Dimitri, I love you." He seemed shocked to hear me say it, and I think he just was never really sure, not until then.  
>"Rose, I love you so much it hurts, it physically hurts to be away from you."<br>"Then don't" I said it like it was so simple, because for me it was. And just like that the decision was made, and I brought his lips back down against mine.

* * *

><p>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! tell me what you think! it was terrible i know. do you want me to keep going? i think this could be a stopping point, but it is up to you guys, if you want me to continue i will.<p> 


End file.
